Smasher's Story
by finalfantasy111
Summary: Zelda, princess of Hyrule joined SuperSmash Bros Brawl to get freedom, but she get's more than expected. What happens when there are certain boys who like her. Romance included
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1;when she got the letter**

**Zelda's pov**

'Today's a new day, a day when I shall do my duty, a day when I look over my kingdom, a day with the _same things _as yesterday'

My name is Zelda, I'm princess of Hyrule, you think being a princess is the best, well your so... wrong. Every day, is like a copy of the day before. My schedual; Wake up, eat breakfeast, talk to impa, sit on throne for hours doing nothing , lunch, see link (my friend), and obviously sit in throne for more hours, dinner, sleep.

I'ts like your a zombie or replay ghost repeating and repeating and repeating and repeating ect...

'Well today was going to be different, because it's my birthday'. I'm finally eighteen. I guess I'm more of a adult mow, maybe I should tell impa that. I got up, took a bath and brushed my teeth, the usuals. I was really excited because I thought Impa was going to let me outside of the castle with her permission. Impa usually gets a bit cranky when I _sneak_ outside. She's been overprotective of me ever since that Ganandork incident when I got kidnapped. I started walking down the steps when I tripped on my own dress and and flew down the steps.I felt my face hit every step. I always had a dream to fly, but not in a way like this. I thought I was done for, until I landed on top of a built body.

**Links pov**

'Owwwwww' I heard her moan. O my god, o my god she's on top of me, Bad link, don't blush, What's wrong me, I'm blushing. We both looked up, Sadly she wasn't blushing like me. 'Sorry' she mumbled. This was the first time I saw her so close to me. We both got up, and dusted our clothes.'Well anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY'.

**Impa's Pov**

'O my, we have to get all the preperations done for the princesses birthday' I thought. My thoughts were interupted by a loud 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' O no. what if that was ganandorf. I ran to the stairs and saw that _Hero of time_ stnding besides the princess. I watched quietly as he gave her a golden necklace. 'Oh thank you, It's lovely' I heard her say. then I noticed there was a rip in the back of her dress.I Ran down the stairs an smacked him hard in the back of his empty head 'How dare you hurt the princess'

**Zelda's Pov**

'How dare you hurt the princess' I heard impa scream.'Impa, he didn't hurt me he saved me when I fell down the stairs' I said trying to calm her down. You see what I mean, Impa's like my mom, since I don't have parents anymore, But yeah she's overprotective. She even asks me if I need to use the bathroom in public. Sidenote; don't get in Impa's bad side, because she can be sca~ary. The mailman burst through the doors pushing Link down in process.'Letter for you princess ' he said while doing his stupid theme song. I recieved a stack of birthday cards. Unfortuanetly, Impa made me read all of them. 90% percent of the letters said the same thing, but one was different. Before I opened it

, Link came in front of me in awe. 'What's wrong' I asked. ' I have the same letter as well'.(sorry I'm making supersmash bros brawl the first super smash bros tournament so they don't know what it is)' Mine said that I was invited to super smash bros brawl, I'm pretty sure it's a tournament where the best fighters in the world live together and have tournaments'. 'So this meant I would be competing against you' I said happily. Finally I could go escape and have fun, I'm so going.

**This is a day when a princess has made a mistake, a day when she will hear jokes that are not funny by other smashers, but a day when she will have fun**

**note;toto, peach's frying pan**

**Extra**; **Mushroom Kingdom**

**Peach's pov**

'Man do I jus hate it when people think I 'm so weak that I'll get kidnapped by that ugly damn turtle, He say's the lamest lines too, last time he's like _no impossible, how could you distroy my empire, and I didn't even get a piece of cake_ yadda yadda yadda'. 'Hey~a pea~chie' Finally he was here, I was waiting in the garden for three hours.' Hey Maaario' I said in singsong voice.' Man was he looking even more cuter today' I sighed. Well peachie I-a have these two letters-a for us-a', and-a lookie here, there the same-a'. I opened my letter_; Dear princess peach, you are invited to Super Smash Bros Brawl, If you may not Know, It's a fighting tournament, Don't worry, there are female smashers, and I know you will befriend them, If you wish to come, a potal will arrive in three days. I hope to see you there._

_sincerely _

_Master Hand_

My what a gentlemen, but who cares, I will take this chance to prove my myself, and I will kick every ones butts, even Mario's, now all I have to do is ask toadsworth!'.

'no'

'Oh why not toadsie, and don't you dare say I'll get hurt'

'But you will get hurt, the best fighters are going there!'

'Well I'll show you' all you see is her picking up toto

O NO, princess ple-

**3 minutes later**

'Can you get off of me princess, I can't breath' toadsie/toadsworth gasped

'This is proof that I can fight, so I'm going unless you want me to show you again' I said evilly

'Alright, you win'

**Normal Pov**

Peach got off of him, and dusted her clothes, 'well, sorry toadsie, how 'bout a hug' she cackled. she looked she was going to kill someone. 'come on give me a HUG!' in other words; Give me a hug or else I'll make sure no one will remember you with in a month' toadsworth swore he felt the temperture fall down 10 degrees. ' THAT'S IT' she said picking up toto. Toadswoth then ran into peach and then staggered back.'there' he said

Oh fine, I'll be gone within three days' she cackled while lightning hit the window behind, 'Bye' she said putting back her cheerful smile, and with that she walked out the door.

'Man is she scary' he thought.

A**uthors note**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first story, I really hoped you liked it. Sorry if you don't like peach being wierd. Well anyways, I'll just tell you that there will **

**be alot of boys fightig for Zelda. Oh and Zelda is Eighteen, Just to tell you. As We all know that Link already has a cruch on Zelda.**

**Well stay tuned because the second chapter will be out soon. Once again, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review because you are free to give me ideas for the next chapter until then**

**fINALfantasy111~ out**


	2. Her arrival

**Chapter 2; Her arrival**

_'Yesterday was history, Tomorrow is mystery, today is a gift, that is why it's called present'_

'Tomorrow's the, the big day' Zelda thought as she put the covers over her soft, pale body. ' I wonder, what it will be like, but I'm sure it will be fun' whispered zelda as she tried to doze off to sleep. Little did she know that someone was watching her outside her window.

'Well looks like she's okay, but I'll stay a little longer' sighed link link, but he turned around to see Impa with crossed arms.

' Hey what's up' he said quickly as he turned away to catch a glimps of Zelda

'_ wait a minute, _IMPA_!'_

_**Zelda's Pov**_

**__****' **What was that sound' I thought, as I heard a girlish scream come from the tree by the window. I turned around just in time to see Impa carrying Link and throwing him off the tree. ' What's happening, oh well, who cares, goodnight world'.

**Normal**

' What are you doing' snarled Impa

'What's it look like I'm doing I'm check-, Wait, Why's your big nose in my buisness' Link barked back

'Are you sure your face wants to make contact with my fist'

' okay, okay I'll tell you' O no, what am I doing, I can't tell this he-she, she might tell zelda. Please God, I know this is the first time I prayed to you, but make a miracle happen. Then an idea came to him. 'I wanted to return this glove to her' Impa snorted' Stop the lieing, I know what your doing anyways, and besides, the princess would never wear something as ugly as that'

'It's fashionable' he muttered

'Well this is for trying to lie to me' she said as she slapped link hard across the face.

'don't touch me' Link said in a low tone,as he punched her in the stomach

'Well this is for steaing the chefs cookies the other day'

'First of all, how'd you know, 2nd of all this is for calling me a bulbin last week' as he punched her back.

'THAT'S IT!' Impa then Picked up Link as he let out a scream sounding like a girl. Then Impa cackled evilly and threw him overboard.

Impa then saw zelda staring at them in disbelief, 'oh no' Impa did a quick wave to her and jumped off the tree.

**The Next Day**

**Zelda's Pov**

' The day of my freedom has come, a day when I finally get a chance to hurt someone , I really wanted to hurt Link at times.' you ready' I heard a tired voice behind me. ' yeah, but are you okay Link, you've got some nasty bumps on your forehead and a swollen cheek, did anything happen to you last night, did it have to do with impa' I asked. 'W-Why Im-impa' he asked me with fear. '

**Links Pov**

NO, this can't be happening.'Well, nothing, just a hinch, best not to think about it all day, It might hurt yur brain or even your entire empty head' she laughed. ' ha ha you a comiedian' I coughed

'Well I guess I am'

ZELDA!

'Impa, you know this won't be goodbye' I heard Zelda say,

I just stood silently as I watched the two share an embrace.

**Normal**

You better take care of her, or else you'll be sorry. ' Sure old woman' as he ran into the portal, ' I guess I should be going too, goodbye'.

**Zelda's Pov**

' I guess I should be going, goodbye' I sighed as I stepped in. The next thing I knew was that I was on the ground, man I felt dizzy. 'Link' , ' Hey you okay' I heard him say. He helped me up and we found a large door to a mansion!,' I guess we are supposed to go in' Link said as if he was einstein. I rolled my eyes at his obvious answer. So we walked in.

**Ikes Pov**

Wow this place looks bigger in the inside, but it ain't explaining why the idiot's here anyway,' Hey martha, I told you to stay at home, you didn't even get a invite,'

' I did moron, the letter said had the name M-A-R-T-H so it's for me'

' well the letter had a happy face, so it was for me'

' Your invite's here idiot ' Marth sighed as he took out a disgusting looking envelope'

' eww, mine's would alway's be the clean one, but you can say that's my second invite, I'm that popular'

'wow this guy sighs and ignores all the time' i thought, so there was only one thing to do,

'TAKE THIS, I said while giving out a battle cry and kicked his nuts.

I just laughed when I saw him on the floor, but he wasn't done yet, I tripped we were equal.

For the next few minytes, I kept throwing puches at him, but he magically blocked all of them, wow he's harder than the black Knight.

But then I stopped, because right then and there, I pretty sure I met the love of my life

**Marth's Pov**

'What's this guy staring at' I followed his eyes and saw a beatiful woman, I'm pretty sure she was a princess, the clues all fit, (1) she had a dress on (2) She had a tiara across her pretty face

Then I saw Ike running toward her like a maniac, he would have been trying to flirt with her. I watched them talk for a while. I could notice she was sweatdropping while Ike talked.

Then I saw the idiot pointing towards me and they both started makining their way to me, I could also notice that there was was a guy in a green tunic following them, I think I should'nt get in his bad side.

She finally reached me' Hello prince Martha' she said cheerfully, '_Prince Martha'_ definitly Ike's doing.

I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of it, aren't I a gentlemen.

' Well I guess you can say that's Ike's nickname he gave to me, but I'm actually Marth, nice to meet you princess...

'Sorry, I'm princess Zelda of Hyrule'

**Zelda's Pov**

'Wow he's a gentlemen, both of these guys are really nice' I thought, but my thoughts were shoved away when a girl in a pink frilly dress, pushed Ike to the ground.

'NICE TO MEET YA' she screamed,' The names Princess Peach of Mushroom kingdom, wow he was right there are kind female smasher's here!, I wonder If my ears are bleeding' I thought, ' But she was trying to be nice.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder,

'shiek?, Wow you made! I cried giving her a quick hug ' glad you could come'

'are you two dating' Ike asked, a bit sadly

'No of course not! Shieks a girl' I said disgusted

' I know how you feel' came a voice behind, the next thing I saw made me into OMG mode,There was a large Orange armor suit with a woman inside of it.

' Hello Mr..., wait your a girl!, no you can't be wait I know!' he screamed waving his hand up in the air.

' um okay, what's you answer'

' It's a he-she!' Ike said intelligently as he started his victory dance only to be rewarded with a punch from the taller woman.

'The name's Samus', 'Well nice to meet you samus' I said trying to sound polite

' ATTENTION' came a loud voice way in front of us, everyone in our group turned their heads to a plat form where floated a giant hand, a lot reacted, I heard a few screams from the crowd, a few took out camera's to take pictures and people fainted including Peach. 'Welcome to SuperSmash Bros Brawl, If you don't know, we'll all be staying in this Mansion for a while, the first few days, we'll be getting to know each other better and the tournaments will start later on, now if you if you look to the left wall, you'll find your roomates.

**(random)**

**Lucas & Metaknight**

**Wario &Fox**

**Marth &Bowser**

**Lucario & Ike**

**Link & Mario**

**Popo & Pikachu**

**Toon Link & Pokemon Trainer **

**Falco &**** Diddy Kong**

**Ganondorf & Snake**

**Olimar & Wolf**

**Ness & King deedee**

**Kirby & captain Facon '**Falcon Punch !'

**Pit & Dk**

**Zelda, Peach & Samus**

**Nana, Shiek & Jiggly**

'JIGGLY JIGGLY PUFF' TRANSLATION, (My name's ain't Jiggly)

When I saw a paticular name, my eyes started to burn.'_Ganondorf ._

'Why Long time no see Princess' I turned around only to become face to face with Ganondorf, 'How did you-' I couldn't say any more, this was getting scary,'well I guess I'll be seeing you later' he said walking away. That was wierd, well all I know is that I feel sorry for snake.

** end of chapter 2**

**Well HEY readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll make sure the third chapter comes out quick, but first I'd like to thank my reviewers**

**MarvelMe; I'm glad you liked this chapter, I like peach and zelda's personalities too, I'll try to make sheik show up more in the next chapter, thanx for your idea's,**

**I lik the way boy's are after Zelda too, you really helped me a lot, Thanks! P.S I hope it's okay of sheik's a girl.**

**Um; Thanks for reading my stories I really apreciate it, Peach can turn a bit scary sometimes but still thanks for reading!**

**Ike and Marth do fight a lot! hope you liked the chapter!**

**SPOILER**

**The beggining of the next chapter will be taken at night and it'll show how everyone reacts with their partners!**

'


	3. A trip to the city

**Chapter 3; what happened that night**

'So zellie, do ya like our room, I's pretty big, besides since we're supposed to hang out with each other, how 'bout we go to the mall tommorow, I heard it's just a five miute drive to the city next to the mansion' asked an excited peach.

' Never been there so I'm going' Zelda piped

' I'm not into shopping, what ever G night' samus remarked.

'What, you can't do that, we didn't even get to start gossip'

'...'

That's it' peach muttered picking up a pilow and smacking samus non- stop,

'hey, I thought you were hitting samus' yelled zelda as peach hit her

and soon a pillow fight was on! but it was interupted by a loud Falcon Punch '( Falcon's room is next door) then a fist with yellow gloves came through the wall. 'Sorry ladies' Captain Falcon muttered

**With captain.F and Kirby**

' Kirby you have to stop moving or else I'm going to miss and hit the wall again'

'Poyy poy'

'Okay here we go, Falcon PUNCH!' _Crack_

'What are you tring to do, I got to work on this move to impress the ladies especially that Zelda chick'

'Poy poy'

'What the hell's that supposed to mean'

**With lucario and Ike**

'So lucario, what are ya doing, there's blue fire coming out of you'

'...'

'Apparently, I said something so are you going to answer me'

'... shut up...

'Well what do you want to talk about'

'...'

OKAY Fine be like that, I'm a lonly person tired anyway that you wouldn't bother to help, goodnight'

**With fox and wario**

'Okay wario, It wasn't me this time'

How'd you know, I saw you eating beans at dinner'

**PTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

'Okay Wario that was disgusting'

**With Marth and Bowser**

'...'

'...'

'...'

'...'

' So how's life'

**With Pit and DK**

**'**Hey monkey, put me down'

'I said Put me down, I have a addiction to flying so it's not my fault!'

Then DK threw Pit on his bed and strapped him down, then he went to his bed and offed the light'

'Monkey's are alway's the cruel ones'

**Lastly Ganondorf and Snake**

Oh come on ganon, we're best buds don't-oww'

'This is making me feel better' ganon chuckled as he gave Snake another punch

Stop, do- argh

**The next morning**

Wake up!Peach screamed ' if your coming to the city then You have to wake up now'

zelda got out of her bed and ran to take a shower and brush her teeth, once she was done she ran to down the hall to go have breakfeast with peach.

'Finally, you're done ' she laughed as she punched zelda jokingly, come let's go eat.

**Meanwhile**

'Well Link, I have a question for you, Zelda been acting a bit scared when ganon's near, do you know anything about it'

' Well, not long ago, ganon took over Hyrule by using man named Zant from the twilight realm, Ganon was killed a long time ago, but was reborn . They threatened Zelda if she didn't surrender, he'd kill everyone, but he didn't fufill his promise and kept her as prisoner, and many lost their lives and the rest were turned into souls. It was a bad time cause every one was in misery, but in the end Zelda and I fought together and defeated him' he didn't know why he was telling them this when he had hinches they liked Zelda as well.

' I feel pretty bad for Zelda, and all she's went through' remarked Ike, even though he couldn't tell the full truth because if he did, they'd figure out his love for her.

'Marth stayed silent

Then peach and Zelda ran right passed them

'Where are you two going'

'We're going to the city, what's it to ya' Peach screamed as they ran through the front doors. then they all spotted ganondorf go through the door after them.

with Peach and Zelda

'um Zelda, I think I forgot to tell you, um uh weavtobiketherefwa' , peach muttered

'what?, speak louder'

'wehavtoridbiktherefwa'

'wehavtoridebiktherefwa? come on spit it out' zelda said firmly as she had a death glare put on her face.

_eek she looks scary,_'We have to ride our bikes there, happy?'

' Wow peach you could have just told me that, well anyway's let's go to the garage to get our bikes'

**A few minutes later**

Well are we ready to go!'piped Zelda she said as she followed peach on her bike. 'WAIT!,I gotta tie my shoelace'

Meanwhile

I gotta hurry before they leave' link muttered while getting on his bike. Link rode to the side of the Mansion to see if zelda was still there, only to see peach was saving him time by tieing her shoelace.

with marth

' I should follow the girls, there's proof ganon would be following them' marth thought as he walked his bike to Link's oppisite side of the house.' oh they're leaving, better go' but something caught his eye. _'wait that's...'...' LINK, that idiot must like zelda too , this's ruining my chances, well he ain't going to get to her over my dead body'_, Marth thought as he sped after link. after Marth was on his way, the garage opened autimatically and out came Ike. 'They both like Zelda, but they should know she likes me better' he muttered and peddled for his life.

With Zelda and Peach

'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'

'What's wrong' Zelda called from behind.

'There's a bee on my hand'

'Stay still' she called back

'It's STUNG me!, Help! I'm going to DIE!'

Then Peach rode her bike as if she was drunk, screaming while she curved to the middle of the road and barely hitting every car that went by.

'Peach, you okay!'

'Better, now come on, we got to hurry' Peach called as she sped faster.

'Hey wait up!'Zelda called as peddled faster.

'Can't lose-them, got to hurry, and I feel like someone's following me' link panted as he went faster, then he turned around only to see Marth behind him, and not only that, trailing behind him was Ike! _'Why are those two following me, wait those bastards must be going for Zelda too, what's wrong in this world'._

_**With peach and Zelda**_

''We're almost here !' called peach as they reached a road that lead to two pathways.

' Go to the right one' Zelda called ' the sign there says so'

**With the boys**

' _o no, I lost them, which road?, which road? oh well can't keep Zelda waiting, so left pathway here I come' _Link smirked

' _hm, he's going to the left pathway, oh well_, _I'll give it a shot' _Marth thought as he followed link into the left pathway.

Ike was trailing behind them, peddling slowly while thinking of Zelda and hamburgers but stopped as he saw the two pathway's with a sign on each side. the right pathway's sign said 'CITY', while the left pathway said '** cliff up ahead' **Ike shrugged and made his way to the left side. (the same way marth and Link went to)

**Later that day**

Wow, I never thought shopping would be so much fun!' Zelda excaimed

;Yeah I know, let's go show Samus the clothes we brought for the three of us!' Peach cried as they made their way upstairs.

Then the front door opened and in came Link, Marth and Ike looking exausted and they stunk!

_Flashback_

_'Zelda's got to be around here somewhere' Link thought but stopped when he found himself at the edge of a cliff, but he didn't notice Marth coming up behind him._

_..._

_'What happened ' Marth groaned as he rolled off link'_

_'because of you, we both fell off a cliff!'_

_' okay okay, I get it, I just went cause I wanted to make sure Zelda was okay'_

_'Well that's my job buddy'_

_'I'll save you!' came a voice from the above. It was Ike. Then what he did next was suprising, he carried his bike and threw it over the cliff, which landed on Marth's head and then jumped over the cliff and landed on Link and Marth.'some way to save us ' muttered Link_

_'I know, he said sarcasticly' that wasn't supposed to happen, I fell'_

_'So why'd you throw the bike down'_

_' Don't ask, but who cares, how are we going to get back up!' cried Ike. _

_' We should keep moving forward, and see where we can go'_

_'' well then let's get through these redish plants first' said Link not knowing he was in poison Ivy. The other two followed. After they made it through that, Ike noticed how beatiful the scenery was and breathed in some air , but was interupted when Link and Marth started tugging him._

_' stop sniffing poor Mother Nature and let's go, before it gets us 'Marth whispered lowly as he tried to push Ike. _

_but it was too late._

_..._

_'Man I hate skunks' Link exclaimed 'We didn't even touch the damn thing'_

_' am I going crazy or is there something moving in there' said Ike as he pointed to a bush_

_' Your already crazy but I saw it too' remarked Marth. _

_' I'm going to check it out' said link as he made his way to the bush. moments later, out came a redead!. _

_Then the three were surrounded by moaning redeads. one made it's way to Ike and slapped him, then more redead's started surrounding Ike and did the same thing. 'We're going to have to fight them!' shouted Marth as he drawed out his sword and cut a redead's head off, But without noticing, a redead strangled Mrth while another knocked out Link with their dreaded screams._

_Link's consious_

_Link awoke finding himself in a hell, there were blood trailing's everywhere, and he could hear screams.._

_' Where am I?'_

_Marth, Ike!, where are you guys this isn't funny'_

_Link started to walk forward, until he saw men walking in the same forest he was in a minute ago, then one by one they fell down and died, then it was night more people came, amd got killed by redead's, there weren't any redead's before, so that must mean...the redead's used to be people who got trapped in the forest!' Link watched the same thing over and over just seeing poor human's getting killed by the dead, then everything, turned blackness, Then he saw Zelda walk pass him._

_'Hey wait!' he called to her, she stopped but no response. Then he started to make his way to her but before he could reach her, she disapeared. _

_Then these white balls came from the floor, Link watched them mold into ghost of were in pain, but once again everything dissapeared, and then he saw Marth back._

_'Marth!' Link called as he ran for him, he grabbed his shoulder's and turned him around, but this wasn't Marth, he looked like a monster, he had the face of a redead._

_' C'mon Link, you got to wake up, Wake up' the redead screamed then everything turned white._

_'Link's eyesight was a bit blurred, but he could make out normal Marth._

_'Finally, your awake!' Marth exclaimed ' come on we have to fight these redead's._

_Link nodded as he saw Ike swinging his sword randomly and some how hitting any redead getting in the way.'This is what you get for slapping me, and this what you get for slapping me, and this is what you get for slapping!' he screamed._

_Link got up and Marth and him readied their swords and charged at the redead's _

_..._

_' I'm tired, ' moaned Ike. _

_' I just don't get why I'm stuck with you two' shouted Link, even though he wasn't sure if they liked Zelda, he was angry at them for trying to get close to her._

_'That's what I'm thinking' muttered Marth. Who Cares, we made it to a portal to the mansion! 'Cried Ike_

_'How do you know'_

_doesn't anyone read the sign's' Ike exclaimed pointing to a sign that said '**To Smash Mansion'**_

_Then the three heroes stepped in_

**Finalfanasy111 here,**

**I hoped you liked the chapter, sorry if you think it was too long. **

**I hope you all can enjoy the rest of summer**

**well anyways here plaese give me idea's, I might get stuck sometime, and who do you think will get Zelda in the end? i don't know either**

**remember read and review**

**Spoiler**

**Next chapter will have Zelda, Peach, Samus, Sheik, ike, Marth, Captain.F, and Link going on a beach trip**


End file.
